How to Summon Herobrine
To summon Herobrine: 1. Buy Minecraft leginimiterallylzzz 2. Downgrade your Minecraft to version Alpha 0.00001 3. Set your render distance to tiny 4. Make sure you're playing single player 5. Go chicken hunting 6. Make a Nether Portal 7. Use your chicken feathers to tickle a ghast so that it would stop crying for God's sake 8. When the ghast becomes happy, he will finally open his beautiful eyes and drop down a tear of hapiness unto you 9. Take the tear and then put it in a glass bottle 10. Put some water in a glass bottle 11. Mix the two fluids together, then dip the bottle in lava 12. With your new fluid, milk a cow and add its substance to the bottle of goodness 13. Find a testificate and trade with him and buy a bottle o' enchanting 14. Mix the bottle o' enchanting with the fluid you've made 15. Drink the fluid and end up getting high off of it 16. When you're high, press escape and click "save and quit to tile" 17. Go to your local Best Buy and purchase an Xbox One controller 18. Plug in the Xbox One controller to your PC and restart your Minecraft 19. Load up the same world, and you will resume in your drug-induced trip 20. As you roam around the funky new world, you may see button prompts. Press X B A Y YY YYY YY AA Q LT RT RS QQQQQ 21. Smash the Xbox One controller right then and there (after pressing Q) and use the proper keyboard and mouse like a real gamer you idiot 22. After doing this, you will see a purple cap lying on the ground. Walk up to it and press E 23. Your character will wear the cap and will then transform into a skinny young man with a handsome moustache and a pointy pink nose 24. You have to then craft a painting and keep placing it on to the wall until you see a picture of a handsome young man with a moustache and a long pink nose. 25. Jump into that painting and you will be transported to a new dimension called "The Shroomz Kingdom Bruh" 26. When you're there, you will see a castle being taken over by a giant pirahna plant. Kill it to death. 27. You will recieve a key and then you will be transported home. Use the key on the door and your character will become Waluigi for good. 28. When you're Waluigi, press ASL;KDFJIAPOISDFALJKDFHLULAUSDHFLKJAFHQQQQQQQQQ and you will hear a screeching sound, like a sad ghast (note that this normally isn't possible since the ghasts are happy now) 29. Turn around and see a handsome young man in a blue T-Shirt with pale white eyes making menacing faces at you. Do nothing at all. 30. He will give you flowers and disappear. Note that these flowers are 3 percent darker than a normal rose, so it's all worth it. And that's how you summon Herobrine and gain the most valuable item in the game. ---- Author is unknown Category:Trollpasta Category:Minecrap Category:Herobrine Category:Satire Category:Rituwel Category:SMOKE WEED ERRYDAY Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:PotM